The Bet
by NimbusPatronus
Summary: Sam makes a bet that he can break Quinn's, the ice princess, heart. Little does he know he just made the worst mistake of his life.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**_

_** The Bet**_

_** Chapter One**_

_**Quinn POV **_

I've always had it. This need to be perfect. I want it. I crave it. I never show anyone my flaws. It shows vulnerability and I'm not one for showing it. My rules? They're simple. Get perfect grades, be the captain of the cheerleading squad, don't eat- because eating makes you fat and I wouldn't want to lose my place as captain now would I? And the most important one of them all, don't ever, ever, EVER let anyone in your heart. As I see it, they'll just hurt you. I could never allow anyone to break me down. I never want to go back to how I was before, Lucy Caboosey. I worked too hard to get to the top and I'm never going back down. Sure, I've had my share of boyfriends. But I never let them close enough to hurt me. I always break up with them before they can break my heart. I will never let anyone in.

_**Sam POV**_

I've seen her walking around, everyone has. She walks around with this cool exterior, no one can see past it. She always walks by with a smirk, almost as if daring you to talk to her. Of course, no one does. Why? So you can risk getting insulted to tears? She's the ice queen. Everyone looks at her, watches her, with awe, or envy. In most cases, both. In the football locker rooms she's quite often the main subject. We all want a chance and only a few have been lucky. Finn and Puck, but they all end up saying the same thing- she's got a heart of stone. They're left with bitterness. So I'm not surprised whenever they come up to me with thier offer. I watch as Finn and Puck try to casually make a conversation with me.

"So, Sam, how are things at McKinley?"

"What do you really want, Finn?" I reply dryly.

"What, man, can't make a conversation?" he replies somewhat defensively

"No, not really. We're not cool, we both want to be quarterback."

"Fine," he replies " I have an offer. You know Quinn? The one me and Puck dated?" he says while gesturing to Puck. "Yeah, well we want to bring her down. To break her heart just like she did to us. We figured we'd ask you seeing as no one else wanted to."

"What makes you think _**I **_want to?"

"Because in return, I'll drop out from trying to be quarterback. It'll be all yours. So what do you say?"

Quarterback? I needed this. It could bring me a scholarship I desperately needed seeing as my family is tight on money. I had nothing to lose. But, wait. What about Quinn's feelings? This was all morally wrong. But they were right. She's got a heart of stone. I figured I'd get her to love me, break her heart and she'd get over it in a day, 2 tops. After all, they don't call her the ice princess for nothing. She'd be fine, I'd get to be quarterback and everything would go back to normal. Without another thought, I looked at Puck and Finn and replied,

"I'm in."

A/N: To Be Continued..? Read and Review please :)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! They really do mean alot, anyways, here's the next chapter. Hope you guys like it :)**_

**Chapter 2**

**Quinn's POV**

"Hey, umm, I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, but I'm sorta new around here. Do you think you could tell me where I could find my spanish class? Room 105?"

I looks up from my locker where I was currently gathering my stuff for my next class. The boy had blond hair, green eyes, and a lopsided smile on his face. He was cute. And he also needed to go away.

"Go through the main stairs, turn to the hallway on your right and you should find it." I replied.

I turned back to my locker hoping he would get the hint. As I was shutting it close, I turned to walk away and was surprised to see him standing in the way. I quickly replaced it with a nonchalant look hoping he didn't notice.

"What are you still doing here?"

"Well, my name's Sam."

"Okay."

"Sam Evans."

"Congratulations."

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

"No," I replied. I stepped around him, walking off to my next class. Who did this kid think he was, anyways?

Suddenly, I heard footsteps beside me, I glanced sideways only to see the Sam kid scrambling, trying to keep up with me. I halted to a stop. He obviously wasn't expecting that because he kept walking. I saw him look around, trying to figure out where I had gone, not paying attention to where he was walking as he ran into the-

"Ow!" -wall.

I chuckled under my breath and walked over to him.

"Is there a reason why you're following me?"

"Sorry..it's just.. I don't exactly know where the main stairwell is," he blushed while rubbing his forehead. I sighed.

"If I show you where your class is, will you stop following me?"

"Sure." I watched as another lopsided grin spread across his face.

"Whatever. Just keep up."

I started walking upstairs as Sam trailed beside me closely.

"So.. you're a cheerleader, huh?" he asked.

"Wow, good one, Sherlock. Don't know how in the world you figured that one out. Now, maybe it was the cheerleading bag? Or was it the cheerleading uniform?"

I heard him laughing as he responded, "You're a funny one, aren't you? But, in my opinion, the uniforms would be better if they were blue."

"Good thing I'm not wearing this to please you. But in case you didn't notice our school colors are red and white, not blue and white."

"I was just saying, you know. It'd be awesome if they were blue, like the characters off of my favorite movie."

"Let me guess, Smurfs?"

"No, Avatar." He flashed me a grin. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, this is it. Spanish, room 105. Enjoy."

"Thanks, Quinn. Alot."

"Whatever." I turned to walk away when all of a sudden I realized what he had said.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" I watched him lean in towards me and whisper near my ear, "Lor Menari." He smiled, turned, and walked into his class.

I turned around, walking away, glancing back, only to see him sitting down in a seat, with a small smile on my face.

**Sam POV**

As I sat down in my seat, I looked outside the doorway only to see Quinn walking away, a small smile etched on her face. Everything was going along with the plan.

**A/N: Well..? Let me know what you guys think of this chapter! Read and Review please :) It keeps me motivated c:**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. **___

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Sam POV**_

The bell rang, I stood up and started making my way to lunch. As I was walking I saw Quinn from the corner of my eye sitting in one of the tables in the library. I made my way over to her and sat down in front of her.

She glanced up, rolled her eyes, and continued writing.

"I thought I told you to stop following me."

"I wasn't following you, I was on my way to lunch and saw you sitting here so I thought I'd join you."

"Right."

"And.. I, uh, don't really know anyone else well enough to sit with them."

"You don't know me either. But here's a suggestion, go make some friends. Somewhere that's not here. Actually, somewhere far away from here."

Ouch. No wonder people are scared of her. This girl was going to be harder than I thought.

"What? Why? Do you not want to be friends?"

"Well, lets see..no."

"Well, Quinn, here's the thing. I do. This whole "bitch" act? I can see right through it.

She stopped writing and remained still.

"You don't know anything about me." she responded harshly.

She abruptly slammed her books and notebook shut. I watched as she quickly packed her stuff up, swiftly turned on her heel and stormed out of the library.

I groaned and stared running after her. I followed her outside and sat down next to her as she sat down on one of the benches.

She didn't bother looking at me, she just stared ahead.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"I already told you, I want to be frie-" she cut me off,

"Why are you doing this, Sam?"

"Is this about the whole "bitch" act? I meant it. Maybe everybody else falls for it, but I don't."

I gently took her hand in mine and held it. I felt her stiffen beside me and watched as she pulled it away. I sighed before I continued, "I just don't think this is who you really are."

"Well, I've got some news for you. This _**is **_ who I really am. You don't know me and you never will. You're just some new kid at this school, a nobody. You make no difference to me, Samuel. I don't know what you're trying to do here, I don't know why you're trying so hard to be my friend, but it won't happen. The sooner you get that through your avatar-loving head, the better. Just leave me alone, okay?"

"I will."

She looked relieved as she answered "You will leave me alone?"

I smirked. As if. And let quarterback go? Don't think so.

"No, I mean, I will make a difference in your life, Quinn. You just watch. You might say we're not friends now but we will be. We're acquaintances now, right? So, it's a start."

"You never quit, do you?" she muttered.

I looked over at her and grinned, "Nope."

She sighed and stood up. "Fine, Sam, if it'll get you to shut up, we're acquaintances."

I jumped up and hugged her,

"see, Quinn, was that so difficult?"

She pushed me away and replied, "Yes, I'm already reconsidering it. Do that one more time and I'll take it back. Acquaintances don't hug, Sam."

With that, she turned and headed back inside.

I watched her go and thought about everything that had just happened.

Acquaintances. It was a start. I could deal with that.

For now.

_**A/N:**_ **Not the most interesting, I know! But this chapter was necessary, I had to give them a start, they couldn't just automatically be best friends. It'd be unrealistic, and besides we all know Quinn doesn't trust easily. After all, she is the Ice Queen. :) Read and Review please? I'd appreciate it! Reviews mean faster updates ;) So tell me watcha think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I decided to please you guys, so I made it long!**

**Oh, and to answer **_**Tiny 1.0**_** question- you'll have to wait and find out. ;)**

**Btw, has anyone seen the new Glee episode? I'm so mad! You can't just hit Quinn with a car and NOT tell us what happens. Why can't they just let Quinn be happy? It's like as soon as she's happy, Ryan Murphy is like Oh, we can't have that! Then finds something to bring her down again. **

**Anyways, here it goes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did Quinn and Sam would've been back together already. And not been hit by a car. **

**Chapter 4**

_**Sam POV**_

I woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon for breakfast. I stretched and peered over at my alarm clock. I had slept in late. It was finally the weekend and I was looking forward to relaxing. I got up from my bed and pulled on some shorts and a white v-necked shirt, walked out of my room and ambled on towards the kitchen. I was greeted by the sight of my mom setting up the table and serving the food."

"Morning, mom, smells great." I said as I walked over to the sink to wash my hands.

"Hey, Sammy, come on and eat."

I made my way over to the table and sat down.

I started eating when I heard footsteps scrambling down the stairs."

"Morning mom, morning Sam."

"Kids, go wash you hands before you eat!"

Stevie and Stacy groaned in response but chased each other towards the bathroom.

"..which reminds me.." my mom continued facing towards me, "Sammy, what are you doing today?"

I stopped in mid chew and looked up mom had an innocent look on her face.

Oh no.

"Nothing..?" I answered warily.

"Nothing? Oh, really? Well, that's great. Because I was wondering..."

Oh no. I groaned internally. Please no babysitting, please no babysitt-

"if you could babysit Stevie and Stacy today?" she finished.

Great. Just freaking great.

"Mom.." I started to whine but stopped once I saw the hopeful look on her face.

"Fine." I sighed. She smiled widely and ran over to give me a hug.

"Thank you Sammy, baby. You know I wouldn't normally ask for this, especially since this is all so sudden. But I have errands to run and your dad's at work. I know you wanted to relax today but you can have all day tomorrow, I promise." She said while she ruffled my hair.

"Sure, mom. It's no big deal."

At that moment Stevie and Stacy ran back in and started digging into their breakfast.

"Stacy, manners! And Stevie, for the love of all that is good, would it kill you to use a fork? It's what they're made for! Stop using your fingers!" My mom exclaimed.

Stacy blushed, "Sorry, mom."

"Yeah, sorry, mom." Stevie chimed in.

"It's okay, now you guys behave for Sam. I'm warning you, no nonsense. I'll be back by 5 at the least." She gave each of us a kiss on the forehead and left.

"So, Sammy, what are we gonna do today?" Stacy said, finishing up.

I glanced outside. It looked for a perfect day to be doing anything_ but_ babysitting. I let out another sigh.

"Why don't you and Stevie go get dressed and maybe we can walk over to the store and buy you guys some ice cream. Afterwards, we can go to the park?" I suggested.

"Park and ice cream? YES!" Shouted Stevie and Stacy in unison.

I chuckled. "Get out of here, kiddos. Go get dressed."

After they got dressed, we headed over to the ice cream shop. As we were nearing the shop, Stevie and Stacy got too excited and took off.

"Stacy! Stevie! Don't run! You might run into-"

Smack! "Someone." Fantastic.

I ran to catch up to them. "Guys! I told you not to run!" I scolded. I turned towards the person they had run into, ready to apologize.

"I'm so sorry, my siblings just got out of control and..whoa."

"Sam?"

"Quinn? What are you doing here?"

"I was just coming back from the bookstore..what are you doing? Following me again, I assume?" She smirked.

I laughed and replied, "No. Not today at least. I was just taking my siblings out for some ice cream since I'm babysitting. We were on our way but then they ran into you..which reminds me, Stevie, Stacy, apologize."

They looked down to the floor and mumbled their apologies.

Quinn laughed and replied "No need to apologize guys. Maybe I should've been the one paying attention." She winked at them, making them look up and grin back at her.

"I'm Quinn, by the way. And who are you guys?"

"Oh, sorry, these are my siblings. This is.." I started off ready to explain when suddenly, Stevie interrupted. He stuck our his hand and boldly introduced himself. "I'm Stevie."

Quinn shook his hand and smiled warmly in return and replied, "Nice to meet you, Stevie." he blushed and hid behind Stacy. Stacy rolled her eyes and introduced herself excitedly saying "I'm Stacy! Sorry for bumping into you, by the way."

Quinn giggled and responded, "like I said, no big deal. It's fine."

Wait, she giggled. Giggled. Quinn Fabray does not giggle. In fact, I don't think I've ever seen her truly smile. What the fuck? I turned back to their conversation, only to hear Stacy asking her to join us for ice cream.

"What! No! I mean, I'm sure Quinn doesn't want to. She probably has other stuff to do, right, Quinn?"

"Actually, I don't, Sam." She responded with a cold tone. She turned to Stacy and replied warmly, "I'd love to join you, Stace. Wait, can I call you that?" She asked shyly.

"Sure you can, can I call you Quinnie?"

"Yes, but only you." She replied with a smile.

"Cool! Let's go then!" Stacy and Stevie each took one of her hands and led her inside the shop. I followed them in and placed Stevie, Stacy and I's order. I told Stacy and Stevie to sit while Quinn placed her order.

"I'll have a small vanilla ice cream cone, please."

"Alright, that'll be $1.45, please"

Quinn nodded and handed the cashier two dollars. As she was waiting for her change, I asked her "Just vanilla?"

"Yes, just vanilla. Is there a problem?"

"No. It just seems so.. boring."

As she reached over for her change she responded "well, it's my ice cream. And I like to keep things simple." she said with a shrug.

We got out ice creams and I handed Stevie and Stacy theirs. We all ate quietly, too distracted by trying to eat our ice creams before it melted to talk. I watched as Quinn ate hers. Her tongue was doing magical things to that cone. She looked as if she were trying to keep her ice cream even and layered. Like as if she was OCD. I don't know, but it was hot.I kept watching her and felt myself get hard in..err.. places.

"Sam! Let's go to the park now!" Stevie whined.

I've never been so grateful for a distraction on my life.

"Quinnie, wanna go to the park with us?" Stacy asked.

Quinn grinned and answered back "Sure, race you guys there!" They all took off running towards the park. I finished my ice cream and cleaned up after Stacy and Stevie. "Sam, get it together!" I thought to myself. This was not part of the plan. By the time I got to the park, Quinn, Stacy and Stevie were swinging on the swings and laughing. Soon, they got bored and started playing tag, only Quinn was left swinging.

"Bet you can't jump off and land." I challenged her.

"Bet I can." She took a deep breath, swung one last swing and jumped. She tripped once she landed and we both toppled to the ground. I opened my eyes was met by the most beautiful hazel eyes looking back at me. We stared at each other and finally I whispered "I think I won the bet."

She gazed into my eyes and whispered softly "I think so too."

My eyes flickered to her mouth and back to her eyes. I started to lean in slowly..

"COOTIES!" I heard Stacy shriek. I glanced up and glared at her and looked back down. Except this time, the shy look in Quinn's eyes was gone and I was met with a cold look. Shit.

"I think you should get off of me, Samuel."

"Uhh, yeah. Umm..alright." I got up and brushed my pants off and offered her my hand. She ignored it and stood up. She turned towards Stacy and Stevie and said, "Hey, I had so much fun today. But it's time I head on home, my mom is probably wondering where I am. It was so great meeting you guys. Don't worry I'll come visit you soon and we'll hang out again, okay?" With that she walked over to them and gave them each a hug. She turned back towards me and said, "I'll see you Monday, Sam."

"Thanks for coming today, Quinn. You really helped me out. They probably wouldn't have had as much fun as they did without you."

"It was a pleasure. I love them." A tender look flashed through her eyes before it was quickly replaced with her usual cold look. She started to walk away.

"Wait!" Startled I looked over and saw Stevie run over to her and watched as he whispered something in her ear. She laughed sweetly, whispered something back and gave him a kiss on the cheek before she started walking away again.

When Stevie got back I curiously asked what had told her. He mumbled something back.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I told her she was pretty." he said blushing.

" did she say?" I felt a feeling creep up inside of me. Jealousy of my own brother? No. Can't be.

"She said I was sweet and she thought I was handsome. And that Stacy was also really pretty. But that she didn't know what had happened to you."

Stacy giggled. "Quinnie's funny. I like her. And so do you, Sammy."

"What?"

"You do."

"Stacy, we're not discussing this. Let's go home."

She shrugged and replied, "Whatever, Sammy. You know you do."

They took off running and as I walked closely behind them, I thought about what she had said. I had seen a side of Quinn today that I knew no one ever really got a chance to see. She was so carefree, not like the Ice Queen she acted like and let everyone know. She was so caring and seemed to genuinely love my siblings. And when she was swinging on the swing with the wind and her hair and her head thrown back laughing she looked so happy. She looked so beautiful. I can't think like this. I thought the feeling I got at the ice cream shop was bad, but this, thinking she was beautiful and other nice stuff was worse. This was _definitely_ not part of the plan. I was not going to fall for Quinn Fabray. No matter how nice and kind and caring she secretly is. Wait. Did I just think that? Oh shit.

_**A/N: So how'd you guys like it? I worked so hard on this one, so I hope you guys did like it! Looks like Quinn's not the only one that's falling! Read and Reviews please? It'd mean alot. Going to upload the next chapter when I get at least 8 reviews. So tell me what you think? :)**_


End file.
